tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raymond Ezard
"I'm not actually a person whose willing to save everybody. I made a promise. After that incident, I told myself that if I ever ended up getting involved in something similar, I would do whatever it takes to protect only those who I care about." - Raymond Ézard Raymond Ézard (レイモンド・エザルド, Reimondo Ezarudo) is the main protagonist of Fate/Revive who acts as the Master of Lancer in the Revived Holy Grail War. He is a known as the Renegade Magus (反乱魔術師, Hanran Majutsushi) by the Mage's Association and is wanted by the Association's Dark Magi Elimination Squad led by Harold Radcliffe over his involvement in the 'Gate of Hell' incident. Profile Background Raymond is the seventh generation of the Ézard family, a magi bloodline that began to become more prominent as a result of the success his grandfather Malcolm Ézard found in Clock Tower. At a young age, Raymond enrolled to Clock Tower to learn and study the basics of magecraft and alchemy. At first, he was like everyone else there, caught in the wonders that magecraft can do, but after a few years he began to developing a dislike to magi when it started to become clear to him how it affects those who pursue it. During this point, he became bitter rivals towards two magi, who were from wealthier, prestigious families, and it is because of them that Raymond was unable to make an advancement to success as he would've liked. The rivalry he had with the two magi came to a boiling point when they found an opportunity to harness power from an otherworldly source. Raymond attempted to stop them when he realized what they were about to open, but it was too late as the portal to the source opened and the souls of the people inside the castle where it took place was abosorbed into the portal. The two magi died in the process, but Raymond managed to close the portal by using a spell to seal it in his left arm. The incident would be known as the 'Gate of Hell' incident. Even though he prevented the otherworldy portal from taking more souls as well as being the only survivor, Raymond was accused by the two magi's families of opening it in the first place, and from then on he ended up being called the Renegade Magus, given a Sealing Designation and wanted by the Dark Magi Elimination Squad. Raymond's hatred for Magi became complete at that point. He has been in hiding in Fuyuki City for a few years along with the help of the few trusted contacts he has left. He lives in an apartment with the female homunculus Rakshana. and does part-time jobs at the new Fuyuki Library and at a night bar in Shinto. He has the The Ézard family's most precious artifact hidden in his bedroom: A slab of stone that is part of a wall from the ruined castle of Dunscaith in the Isle of Skye. It is this stone that Raymond used to summon Scáthach for the Revived Holy Grail War. Appearance Raymond is a male individual who stands at 185cm tall. He has eye-length, styled brown hair and has blue eyes that shine when performing magecraft. He wear a long sleeved black top and blue denim jeans that has a brown belt wrapped around his waist and he wears dark amber boots on his feet. The Magical Sealing Tape, Mentis Defensor, wraps around his entire left arm. Personality Raymond is a person who after spending a few years as part of Clock Tower and the Mage's Association, has seen enough evil and greed in a human being and too much of a darker side of a Magus. After the things he's witnessed in his life, it surprises him that he still speaks and acts nice to other people when he should, and rightfully so, act as a misanthrope. Raymond's experience has led him to hate Magi in general, to him, a Magus is someone who only care little of anyone else and have a lust for power and nothing else, in other words, an ultimate and invincible lifeform. The moment a Magus so much as hear the word 'power', they immediately desire it. It's gotten to the point that Raymond isn't afraid to tell even the Association's Vice Director to her very face what he thinks of her without any regret. Despite this, there are a few magi who haven't sold Raymond out to the Association's Enforcers and D.M.E.S. he is willing to work with such as Rin Tohsaka and Luviagelita Edelfelt for the greater good, though he makes it clear to them that he holds no trust in any of them whatsoever. Even though he also hates magecraft equally as he does with Magi, Raymond hasn't forsaken using his own, he still uses it frequently as a necessity, his reason being that it still has its uses in many situations. Even though he is a wanted man in hiding, Raymond enjoys his time living in Fuyuki. He is polite and casual to the people he meets everyday, he also gets along with the people he works while he is does part-time jobs as a librarian and bar waiter. He became aqcuainted with many notable residents of the city, Taiga Fujimura in particular is a huge admirer of his famous 'Heavenly Pancakes of the Gods' recipes. Raymond enjoys studying about everyday life in Japan and about it's culture, he's even gotten himself involved in the country's mythology and history, and is now pretty knowledgeable with both subjects, much to the surprise and intrigue of Assassin. Raymond has also indulged himself into the world of Japanese RPG and fighting video games, embracing the emotion, passion and designs put into the them, though he does wish that certain games that can only be played in Japan are given an overseas release because of the potential they carry. Raymond shows a kind and caring side towards homunculi in general. While other Magi tend to treat them as nothing more than tools or sacrificial pawns (whichever one is worse), Raymond is the complete opposite. To him, it doesn't matter if they were made by humans, they are living beings who have a right to exist and walk, talk, and feel like humans do. Raymond doesn't even show much ill will towards the Einzbern homunculi despite being on opposite sides of the Revived Holy Grail War, even making friendly conversation with Sella and Liese while imprisoned at Einzbern's retreat, though Fidelia is an exception of this, but that is mainly because she is willing to blindly follow Einzbern with his twisted goal to regain the Third Magic. Most of all though, his relationship with Rakshana is one that Raymond cherishes, and as such she is the only person alive that Raymond cares about the most in the world. After saving her from her creator, Raymond taught Rakshana everything he could to give her life meaning. The time they've spent together has developed from one thing to another since they first met, from being just friends to romantic partners to companions treating each other like siblings. The two are willing to protect each other from any sort of danger. As for his Servant Lancer, Raymond admits that at first, it was a necessary thing to have her summoned if whatever Grail is used for the Revived Holy Grail War needs to be stopped. When he did summon Lancer, he was overwhelmed by her very presence, his mind going from being in awe and fear looking at the very eyes of the legendary figure before him known as Scáthach. Raymond though quickly overcomes that side of his and act as a Master helping his Servant with rear support, Raymond's willingness to not die in the War amuses Lancer, yet she can't help but respect how resolved he is, clearly seeing him as a "Superb". Raymond though, can't help but feel sad about how Lancer had to live her life, waiting for so long for her end to finally come and how lonely Lancer must've been for all those years since her most successful student Cú Chulainn left to continue his journey. Even if Lancer has said that Raymond doesn't need to do anything with helping her with her own problems, he stills feels that he wants to make her happy and feel loved since she's never been able to experience both for a very long time. Role Abilities Raymond is someone who prefers to work on creating new magecraft spells rather than focus on the more traditionalistic ones that Magi tend to study, while this tends to make people believe that Raymond is a inferior Magus compared to the others, the newly created ones Raymond has come up with has saved him from very nasty situations while those stated to be better than Raymond are not so fortunate. The Ézard family, including Raymond, are known practitioners of Lightning magecraft (雷の魔術, Kaminari no majutsu), which isn't of of the Five Great Elements like Fire and Wind are but it is undeniably one of the strongest and hardest to use elements known. Through each generation, Raymond's family have gone through trial and error having to perfect and master an element that is respectively difficult to use, but by the time of the sixth generation, they have slowly developed an immunity towards the effects of electricity, Raymond himself is close to being the first person in the family to have the correct resilience and vital strength to use Lightning magecraft perfectly. Raymond uses a Mystic Code he had crafted himself called TARANIS (タラニス, Taranisu), a 14 inch steel rod used as if it was a wizard's wand, Raymond can fire Lightning magecraft from the tip of TARANIS as it is channeled through the rod from Raymond's hand. Raymond also modified TARANIS as a Safety Suppression Device (安全抑制装置, Anzen Yokusei Sōchi) for his Lightning magecraft, so that the chances of releasing an overload of lightning thus severely damaging himself would be as low as can be. Raymond has a numerous set of Lightning based spells used to attack or support. For attack, he mainly uses Inhabilitare that focuses on paralyzing a living target without the need to kill them completely. Plasmine is an attack that behaves like a proximity mine, when Raymond shoots one out, it appears like a ball of light before becoming transparent, remaining there for a period of time before dissipating or a target is nearby, when the latter occurs, the ball of light suddenly appears before the target and then explodes. Dynamic Gladio enables Raymond to channel out lightning from TARANIS and have it like it was a laser sword like those from classic sci-fi movies. Raymond also uses alchemy, given that it is something that helps him with the kind of magecraft he uses, everything else though he merely takes to a basic level. He is known to have taken a leaf out of Waver Velvet's book over what kind of tools to use in alchemy, since he considers it as "one of those kind of things you just can't ignore". Raymond is interested in wanting to learn about Rune magic like his Servant Lancer, though he feels that he doesn't possess the correct magical circuits to actually use them. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Master (Fate/Revive)